This invention relates generally to sealing apparatus and more specifically relates to a combination seal member for forming an occlusive, self-energizing seal between two opposing surfaces.
Many forms of resilient, deformable sealing members, or seals, are known for occlusively sealing between two opposing surfaces. Of these, seals which have increased sealing capacity when confronted by fluid pressure between the two surfaces are known as self-energizing seals. Many self-energizing seals presently in use are difficult to secure in position against one of the surfaces to be sealed between, typically requiring at least an independent flange or mounting piece to keep the seal in place. When the triangular seal is installed between the two opposing surfaces, the seal is deformed and assumes a generally "V"-shaped profile, with the trough of the "V" facing the expected fluid pressure, such that the pressure enters the trough of the "V", exerting force upon the upper, or nonretained, surface of the seal, forcing it against the adjacent surface, while applying minimal, if any, force to urge the retained end of the seal into greater compliance with its adjacent surface.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a self-energizing seal which may be installed and retained in a surface without the necessity of independent mounting pieces and which is responsive to pressure so as to yield optimal sealing with both contact surfaces.